memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gene Roddenberry
;Geburtsort :El Paso, Texas, USA ;Mutter :Caroline Glen Roddenberry ;Vater:Eugene Edward Roddenberry ;Geschwister:Bob Roddenberry, Doris Willowdean ;Kinder:Dawn Roddenberry, Darleen Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry Jr. ;Todestag: }} (auch bekannt als Der große Vogel der Galaxis) ist der Erfinder des ''Star-Trek''-Universums. Er besuchte drei Jahre lang die Polizeischule und begann später eine Karriere als Pilot im United States Army Air Corps. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg kehrte er zur Polizei von Los Angeles zurück und begann neben dem Beruf Drehbücher für das Fernsehen zu schreiben. Seine erste Serie verkaufte er 1963, sie hatte den Titel The Lieutenant. Gene Roddenberry war Anhänger des weltlichen Humanismus. Diese Haltung hatte starken Einfluss auf die philosophische Konzeption des Star-Trek-Franchise.Interview with Gene Roddenberry: Writer, Producer, Philosopher, Humanist (englisch) Seine frühen Jahre Gene Roddenberry stammt aus einfachen Verhältnissen. Sein Vater war Polizist und machte neben dem Beruf seinen Highschool-Abschluss nach. Bereits in seiner Jugend gelangte Roddenberry zu einer religionskritischen Einstellung. Als ältestes von drei Kindern durchlief er auf dem Los Angeles City College eine Ausbildung zum Polizisten, unter anderem mit Vorlesungen über Recht oder auch Staatskunde. Während jener Zeit begann das US Army Air Corps ein Programm zur Ausbildung ziviler Piloten in Kooperation mit fast allen Colleges landesweit. Diese Ausbildung hatte auf dem Papier die Bezeichnung "Engineering", was zu dem Ingenieurstudium in vielen Kurzbiographien geführt hat. Er meisterte die zivile Pilotenausbildung mit Bravour. 1941 trat er der US Air Force bei, wo er zum Kampfpiloten ausgebildet wurde. Schon während dieser Zeit verfasste er einige Geschichten, die er an verschiedene Luftfahrtmagazine, Zeitschriften und Zeitungen, darunter auch die New York Times, verkaufen konnte. Nach Eintritt der Vereinigten Staaten in den Zweiten Weltkrieg flog er Einsätze in Guadalcanal. Er flog Bomber wie die B-17, blieb aber unversehrt. Nach dem Krieg bekam er bei PanAm eine Anstellung als Pilot für Passagierflüge. In dieser Zeit erlebte er seinen ersten Flugzeugabsturz. Star Trek Nach vier Jahren Dienst verließ er 1949 PanAm und zog nach Los Angeles, um dort Untersuchungsleiter bei der LA Police zu werden. Zu seinen Tätigkeiten gehört auch, Reden für seine Vorgesetzten zu schreiben. Im privaten Leben verfasste er Kurzgeschichten und konnte 1951 einen Entwurf für eine Episode von Dragnet, einer Krimiserie, verkaufen. Dem folgten bald noch einige weitere Serien und Episoden. Roddenberry hatte sich als Autodidakt die Fähigkeiten zum Drehbuchschreiben erfolgreich selbst beigebracht. So erfolgreich, dass er sich zwischen seinem Hauptberuf und seinem Nebenberuf entscheiden musste, woraufhin er 1953 die Polizei aufgab. Bei den Vorbereitungen zu seinem ersten Pilotfilm für eine Anwaltserie lernte er DeForest Kelley kennen, die Serie war allerdings ein Flop. 1963 war Roddenberry schließlich erfolgreich mit seinem Konzept für The Lieutenant, das inhaltlich an seine Polizeizeit angelehnt war. Bei der Arbeit für diese Serie knüpfte er Verbindungen zu Schauspielern, die er später noch engagieren sollte. Auch hinter den Kameras begann eine langjährige Arbeitsbeziehung mit Dorothy C. Fontana, die damals als Sekretärin für ihn arbeitete. Star-Trek-Serie MGM wollte nach The Lieutenant weitere Serien von Roddenberry, der seine langjährige Idee von Star Trek anbrachte. Allerdings widersprach das Konzept den damals üblichen Vorstellungen von Science Fiction, in der böse Invasoren mit Robotern gute Prinzessinnen überfielen. Roddenberrys Vorstellung war eher ein Western in der Zukunft nach dem Vorbild von Westward Ho!. Daher auch der Name „''Reise zu den Sternen''“, wie die Reise in den Wilden Westen. Nachdem MGM dankend abgelehnt hatte, versuchte er es 1964 bei den Desilu-Studios, die damals mit der Serie I Love Lucy erfolgreich waren. Roddenberry bekam die Mittel und die Zeit für einen Pilotfilm, er überzog allerdings beides. Zudem wurde der Pilotfilm noch zu lang für das Fernsehen, das feste Längen vorsah. Dem Studio gefiel die Vorstellung verschiedener Rassen auf der Enterprise nicht, das Testpublikum störte sich an seiner späteren Frau, Majel Barrett als Nummer Eins auf der Brücke. Vor allem aber war der Vulkanier zu satanisch. Anstatt den Film in den Wind zu schreiben, genehmigte das Studio einen weiteren Pilotfilm mit festen Vorgaben für das Budget. Das war leicht zu machen, waren die Kulissen und Kostüme doch bereits fertig. An dem Konzept und der Kritik hat Roddenberry nur die Frau auf der Brücke entfernt und so wurde am 8. September 1966 ausgestrahlt. Später erschien Majel Barrett mit anderer Haarfarbe und Namen als Krankenschwester Christine Chapel. In der Episode lieh Roddenberry selbst dem Schiffskoch der Enterprise ''seine Stimme. Am Ende der ersten und zweiten Staffel stand die Serie immer wieder wegen schlechter Einschaltquoten auf der Kippe. Roddenberry war die Auseinandersetzungen leid und ließ den Produzenten Gene L. Coon und John Meredyth Lucas die meiste Verantwortung. Eine beispiellose Brief-Aktion der Fans rettete ''Star Trek schließlich in die dritte Staffel. Nach der Star-Trek-Serie Nach der dritten Staffel kam 1969 das Aus für die Serie. Roddenberry ließ sich von seiner früheren Frau Eileen Rexroat scheiden und heiratete Majel Barrett. Alle Serien, die er daraufhin anfing, fanden wenig Anklang. Dafür wurde seine Star-Trek-Serie immer wieder wiederholt. Nicht nur Roddenberry, auch die Darsteller wurden immer mehr nur mit Star Trek in Verbindung gebracht. Schließlich besann er sich auf seinen frühen Ruhm und gründete ein Unternehmen, das Kulissen und andere Materialien aus der Star Trek Serie verkaufte. Schließlich kam es 1972 zur ersten Star-Trek-Convention. Die Fans organisierten sich immer mehr und die Conventions wurden größer. In den folgenden Jahren wurde eine Zeichentrickserie eingeschoben, es wurden aber Pläne konkreter, die eine zweite Serie vorsahen. Star-Trek-Filme [[Datei:Gene Roddenberry 1970er.jpg|thumb|Roddenberry während der Dreharbeiten zum ersten Star-Trek-Film]] Die Konzepte für eine Serie verdichteten sich zu dem am 28. März 1978 angekündigten Star Trek: Der Film, für den rund 44 Millionen Dollar ausgegeben wurden. Einer der Urväter der Science-Fiction und enger Freund Roddenberrys, Isaac Asimov war als wissenschaftlicher Berater engagiert, der erfahrene Science-Fiction-Autor Alan Dean Foster schrieb den Entwurf von Roddenberry zu einem Drehbuch um. Der Film konnte nur mühevoll seine Ausgaben einspielen. Beim zweiten Film 1981 hatte Roddenberry keine Beteiligung am Drehbuch und zeichnete sich lediglich als Produzent für verantwortlich. Das Team aus Harve Bennett für das Skript und Roddenberry als Ausführender Produzent sollte auch für und beibehalten werden. The Next Generation thumb|Gene und sein neuer Captain. Mitte der 1980er konnte man Roddenberry für eine weitere Fernsehserie begeistern, die die wachsende Schar der Fans befriedigen sollte. Allerdings stellten sich viele gegen diese neue Serie, bevor auch nur eine Folge gedreht wurde; die Fans und die alten Darsteller hatten ernsthafte Bedenken. Zunächst war geplant, die Rassen aus der alten Star Trek Serie, wie Klingonen, Romulaner und Vulkanier, außen vor zu lassen. Dies wurde allerdings nicht durchgesetzt, sodass aufgrund der verbesserten Maske und des höheren Budgets nicht nur Worf, der Klingone, nur noch entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit seinen Serien-Vorfahren hat. Im Herbst 1987 ging die Pilotfolge auf Sendung und war ein Erfolg beim Publikum. Eine zweite Staffel konnte problemlos anschließen, jedoch zog sich Roddenberry mit der Zeit weiter aus der Serie zurück. Dadurch hatte auch die Stimmung bis zur fünften Staffel in Star Trek eine Wendung erhalten, die düsterer wurde. Schließlich verschlechterte sich Roddenberrys Gesundheit rapide und er erlag am 24. Oktober 1991 nach einer Routineuntersuchung bei seinem Arzt dem kurz zuvor erlittenem Herzanfall in einem angrenzenden Krankenhaus. Er ließ seine Frau Majel Barret, den gemeinsamen Sohn Eugene Roddenberry junior und zwei Töchter Darleen und Dawn aus erster Ehe sowie zwei Enkelkinder zurück. Nach seinem Tod nahm Rick Berman die ausführende Rolle bei The Next Generation ein und seine Frau beriet und überwachte. Roddenberry konnte weder die Fertigstellung des [[Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land|sechsten Star-Trek-Films]] erleben, der ihm gewidmet war, noch die folgenden Fernsehserien, beginnend mit . Erst nach seinem Tod trat er durch Nachrufe für die breite Bevölkerung als Erschaffer von Star Trek in den Blick. Datei:Gene Roddenberry Widmung.jpg|Die Widmung für Gene Roddenberry im sechsten Kinofilm. Widmung Gene Roddenberry.jpg|Die Widmung in den Episoden & . Privatleben Mit gerade einmal 21 Jahren heiratet er seine erste Frau Eileen Anita Rexroat am 20. Juni 1942. Obwohl diese Beziehung sehr lange hielt, war Roddenberry vor allem zuletzt in Affären verwickelt. So hatte er eine lange Beziehung mit seiner späteren Frau Majel Barrett, die er zwei Tage nach seiner Scheidung am 29. Dezember 1969 heiratete. Aus seiner ersten Ehe hat Gene zwei Töchter, Dawn und Darleen Roddenberry, die er sogar in einer Episode von Star Trek vor die Kamera ließ: . Im Jahr 1986 wurde Roddenberry Mitglied der American Humanist Association. Datei:Majel_Barrett_und_Gene_Roddenberry.jpg|Gene und Majel,... (als Lwaxana Troi) Datei:Kleinling Älteres blondes Mädchen 2266.jpg|seine Töchter Darleen... (als Kleinling)... Datei:Kleinling Brünettes Mädchen im blauen Blümchenkleid 2266.jpg|...und Dawn. (als Kleinling) Anhang Chronologie ;1921: Geboren in El Paso, Texas. ;1941: Tritt der US Air Force bei. ;1949: Verlässt PanAm und zieht nach Los Angeles; er wird Polizist. ;1951: Verkauft sein erstes Manuskript für eine Krimiserie. ;1953: Gibt den Polizeiberuf auf und ist hauptberuflich Autor von Drehbüchern. ;1963: MGM kauft Roddenberrys Konzept The Lieutenant. ;1965: Erster Pilotfilm Star Trek. ;1978: Star Trek: Der Film wird angekündigt. ;1985: Roddenberry erhält seinen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. ;1987: Pilotfilm von . ;1991: Tod im Santa Monica Hospital Center nach einem Herzanfall. Weitere Werke ;1973: Genesis II (Pilotfilm) - Siehe ;1974: Planet Earth (Pilotfilm) - Siehe ;1975: Strange New World (Pilotfilm) - Siehe ;1997-2002: Mission Erde - Sie sind unter uns (Aus dem Nachlass) - Siehe ;2000-2005: Andromeda (Aus dem Nachlass) - Siehe (Siehe auch: Das deutsche Andromeda-Wiki) Quellen * Ralph Sander: Die Star Trek Biographien * David Alexander: Star Trek Creator Externe Links * * * Gene Roddenberry im Andromeda Wiki eo:Gene Roddenberry ca:Gene Roddenberry bg:Джийн Родънбери en:Gene Roddenberry es:Gene Roddenberry fr:Gene Roddenberry it:Gene Roddenberry ja:ジーン・ロッデンベリー nl:Gene Roddenberry pl:Gene Roddenberry ru:Джин Родденберри sv:Gene Roddenberry Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry, Gene Roddenberry, Gene